


And I Love You

by Stellar_Anarchist



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Eiffel Tower, I have a problem, M/M, Paris (City), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Anarchist/pseuds/Stellar_Anarchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impractical Jokers are filming in Paris for the first time ever. Q wants to make this trip worth it and decides to plan out a special evening for him and Sal. Q only meant for it to be a friendly gesture, but it turns into something more as the truth long hidden is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Love You

_God, I’m so tired_. Q thought. Today was their last day of filming in Paris before their week off. This was their first time in Paris, so it was pretty exciting. So many things to do. So many sights to see. They had been here for four days he was still jetlagged. When he got back him and Sal’s room tonight, he planned to sleep until afternoon the next day. But tomorrow evening, he had something special planned for his buddy Sal.

            They were in a park, holding up protest signs, trying to get people to join them. It was pretty clustered with people there. They were all walking in the directions they needed to, talking to the people they cared for, and it look like everything was fine and laid out for them…which was disturbing for Q. How could they look so fine? Maybe they have some things going on, but maybe not. Everything looked so figured out. He was 39 and he’s still dealing with a problem from high school. He was just so confused right. Feelings that have been suppressed for so long now were beginning to put on a show.

            “Alright, Sal,” Joe said. “Hold up your sign.” The three of them were laughing as Sal peeked at the signs, his face twisting into confusion as he read it.

            “’France Eats Ants’? What the hell does that mean?”

            “It means France eats ants. What else could it mean?” Murray snickered, getting a laugh from Joe and a chuckle from Q.

            “Alright. Shit.” Sal held his signs up high. “France eats ants! France easts ants!” He tried to stop one man, but they guy said, “Shut the fuck up.”

            “Geez, French people are hostile,” Q said. Sal looked uncomfortable and he absolutely hated seeing his best friend like that. Q was always used to seeing Sal’s smile and hearing his laugh, and when those things are gone, life lost some of its light.

            “Eff this. I’m done,” Sal said, while walking back towards them. Q loved the way he walked. They all laughed, but Q was tired as hell and didn’t feel like sticking around for too long. _Thank God_ , Q thought _. I can finally sleep._

 

 

* * *

 

The four of them were all staying in the same hotel. Q and Sal were sharing a room, and Joe and Murray had their own rooms. Joe didn’t want to room with Murray, because you know, he was Murray. Q and Sal were used to sharing a room and actually enjoyed it.

            The hotel was in the middle of everything they wanted to see. Q was very avid that it was in walking distance to the Eifel Tower because that would probably be the highlight of his trip.

            Joe and Murray were so pumped up on adrenaline that they decided to go sight-seeing. Q had other intentions. He and Sal walked back to the hotel, exchanging a few words. Q was too tired to talk and was actually afraid to.  He was in that state of drunken sleepiness, where you voice is slurred and sometimes you say things that are true, but you’ll regret saying later.

            They got up to their room. The room was quite beautiful. They two beds were dressed with silk sheets. The window gave a direct view to the city and all of its people. Q wished that this room, with its beauty and amazing view, wasn’t for work. He wished that it was just him and Sal on vacation. Together.

            How did he go this long without telling Sal how he felt? Not giving him the truth since high school? Since pretty much the first time they hung out? Q wasn’t gay and he wasn’t bi and he wasn’t straight. He just felt attracted to happiness. And he never knew anyone as happy as Sal. Or anyone who made him as happy as Sal. This wasn’t a high school crush anymore. It evolved into something so much more. Something so intense and real that it feels like you could slash a knife through the air and cut it. Q _loved_ Sal. And Sal loved Q. But Q wasn’t sure in what way. He always thought of it as in a friendship sort of way. But he always had hope, that little sliver of hope, that Sal would love him in the he way he loved Sal.

            He wanted to hold Sal as they were drifting into slumber. He wanted to kiss Sal all over his body, every inch. He wanted to devote everything to his best friend. He needed Sal. But he couldn’t tell him. It could end their friendship and that meant so much to Q. He couldn’t risk that. Could he?

            “Hey, Q. What time do you want me to wake you up?” Sal asked. _Always so caring_ , Q thought _. I love it._

“Uhhh.” The sound was zombie-like. “Five? Yeah, five.”

            “Five in the afternoon? Geez, man. That’s like 18 hours.”

            “I know.” Q’s words were slurred as if he had just taken 16 shots of tequila. “I wanna sleep an’ then go ssstraight on our date.” He winked and flopped on to the bed, wiggling himself under the covers, clothes still on.

            “Alright, Q. I can’t wait until our ‘date’.” Sal went to his own bed and started undressing, until he was down to a black t-shirt and boxers.

            “I love you, Sal.” It was just a whisper, but Q said it with extreme honesty, though he subconsciously regretted saying it.

            “What was that, bud?” But Q was already snoring, his dreams swimming with images of him and Sal together.

 

* * *

 

 

            Q woke up to Sal’s voice. _I wish I woke up to that voice every day_ , he thought.

            “Shit, man. What time is it?”

            “5:30. I decided to let you sleep a little longer. You looked so cute and peaceful. What time do we need to set off on our _date_?” He exaggerated a little bit on the word date. Was he making fun of Q? Q wanted it to be an actual date where they were actually together as a couple, but he couldn’t tell Sal the word’s secret meaning.

            “Umm. 6. Think you can get yourself all dolled up in 30 minutes, Sally boy?”  
            “Of course. I’m not the one who needs to take a shower. You look awful, buddy.”

Q grunted and went into the bathroom. He closed the door, not bothering to lock it, undressed, and jumped in the shower. He turned the heat up high trying to wash away all the sadness of not being with Sal like that. He wanted him and Sal to have a great night.

            Just as he was beginning to rinse his hair, he heard the door open and then close. He wiped off his eyes with a towel, still fully nude, and peeked behind the shower curtain to see what was going on.

            “Christ, Sal! I was taking a shower.” He saw his best friend in a blue button up shirt and black slacks, brushing his teeth. His feet were shoeless, but were covered by gray socks. Q saw perfection at its finest.

            “And? Come on, Brian. I’ve seen you naked many times before and I definitely don’t mind it.” Q thought that he was the most confusing man on earth. Oh, well.

            Q dressed in black slacks and a sort of crimson colored button up. He wanted tonight to be perfect.

            “You ready, Sal?”

            “Yea, man.” They took the elevator down to the lobby and walked outside. Sal stopped suddenly.

            “What’s wrong, Sal?”

            “Well. I think you’re supposed to hold your date’s hand as you are going on the date.” Sal held out his hand and Q took it. Sal’s fingers fit Q’s perfectly. It was like fitting puzzle pieces together. His hand was so soft and warm. The feeling ravished Q’s body. Every point of touch sent electricity through his body.

            They walked, hand in hand. As they were coming up on their destination, Sal finally figured out where Q was taking him.

            “We’re going up the Eifel Tower?” He said it with excitement and that fueled Q’s soul.

            “Yea. I called in some favors and made it so that there will be no one else up there but us. The waiter will come and bring us our dinner, but then it’s just you and me, buddy.”

            “Thank God we can have some privacy.” Sal smiled. Q didn’t think he could make it through the night without grabbing Sal and kissing him. His smile. His laugh. His voice. How good he looked tonight. _What am I going to do?_

            The waiter brought up their food. They were having steak-frites with two bottles of red wine. Their dessert was macarons.

            “I didn’t want to get something too extreme, so I decided to go with this. It’s not that far off from American food and I didn’t want anything to have a chance of making tonight not great,” Q said.

            “Well, it’s fucking delicious. Thank you, Q. You don’t know how much this means to me.” He turned his head down and smiled, the way he did when he was nervous. Q wondered what was going on in this man’s mind.

            They had finished eating and were just casually talking. They were both on their fourth glass of wine. Sal got up and walked to the glass that overlooked the city.

            “Come here,” he said. Q got up and walked over to Sal. They stoop together with no space in between them. The tension and nervousness Q had had for tonight was gone, maybe because of the wine, or maybe because he was so comfortable with the man beside him.

            They stood there in silence, gazing at the city. It was really quite beautiful. This night was amazing. Q would never forget it. He glanced over to Sal and saw him smiling and staring the city with such intensity. Q just stared at him. This man that he was in love with, who he wanted to be with since the tenth grade. No one had ever come close in comparison to Sal. He was so handsome, so smart, so funny, so gentle. He brought light into Q’s life, even when everyone else had given up on him. That was probably why he loved him most. Sal never gave up on Q. He stood by him when Q was broken and repaired him. Q wanted more from this man. He wanted everything from this man. He needed this man. And he was tired of being without him. He put everything on the line.

            “Sal, I’m in love with you,” he blurted out.

            Sal chuckled. “What?”

            “I’m in love with you. I have been since tenth grade. You are the most amazing person I have met in my life and I’m tired of being without you. I need you and not only as friend. I want to wake up beside you every day. I love you and I’m tired of keeping the truth from you.”

            Q instantly regretted saying everything when he saw Sal’s face. It was blank. There was no emotion there. Q should have known that Sal didn’t feel the same way. That Sal would never feel the same way. He turned away in shame and felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Sal smiling, his beautiful green eyes staring at Q.

            “Well it took you 24 years.” Q smiled and had not time to react to what Sal said because it was only half a second after that Sal kissed Q. Sal tasted sweet, the wine still on his palate. His lips were jagged, but they felt so good on Q’s own. They moved against each other in an unbreakable embrace. The moment couldn’t get any better. Q’s body surged with happiness as Sal’s tongue filled his mouth. After minutes of intense kissing, Sal broke away panting.

            “I love you, too, Bri. I never had the guts to say it. But I love you.” Those words danced in Q’s head finding a permanent home in his memories.

            “We need to get back to the hotel room _now_.”

            With a wink, Sal said, “Agreed.”

 

* * *

 

 

            As soon as they got through the hotel room door, Q slammed Sal up against the wall and began attacking Sal’s neck with his mouth, leaving bite marks here and there. Sal moaned at the hot touch.

            “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do this,” Q said in between kisses.

            “Just shut up.” Q did. They moved to Sal’s bed, kicking off their shoes in the process. Q shoved Sal on the bed and took off his pants and shirt. He began working on Sal’s clothes. He lay on top of Sal when they finally got down to their boxers. Q grinded their hips together, noticing Sal’s erection. He began palming it through Sal’s boxers and quickly got frustrated with the cloth separating skin. He began kissing down Sal’s stomach and worked off his boxers, revealing Sal’s bulging manhood. Q kissed around it, teasing Sal.

            “Oh my God, _Brian_.” Sal moaning his name set him off and he no longer cared about right or wrong or boundaries or anything. Only him and Sal loving each other in this moment. Q practically ripped off his boxers and then flipped Sal over so he was laying on his stomach. Q leaned over and got a bottle of lube out of the night stand drawer. Why it was there, Q didn’t know.

            He didn’t ask Sal for permission of entrance. He just knew that his best friend loved him and that everything was alright. He lubed up his fingers and inserted it into Sal, earning a moan from the man. He began moving in and out, inserting two more fingers. His own erection was aching and he needed to do something about it.

            He lubed up his shaft and wrapped Sal’s legs around his hips. He lined him up at Sal’s entrance and pushed in. He moaned at the feel of Sal’s tightness and warmth wrapped around him. He began thrusting, increasing his pace as time went on. Sal began to jerk himself off, sweating from the work. Q’s forehead dripped with sweat and he thought about wiping it away, but he didn’t want to leave the feel of Sal’s skin.

            “Oh my God, Sal.” He felt his orgasm building up. The electricity twisting its way through his body, ending up in his member. He came in Sal with a loud moan. Sal came only a second after. Q collapsed beside Sal. Sal turned over and put his arm over Q’s chest.

            “Sal?”

            Sal looked up at the man he loved and couldn’t live without. He was smiling and looked so euphoric. “Yea, Bri?”

            “I love you.” Those words made both men shiver. There were so true and real.

            “And I love you.”


End file.
